


Gotta keep quiet

by livingliv



Series: He Ain't Shit AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, He Ain't Shit AU, M/M, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Jaehyun wasn't expecting this, to say the truth, but then Taeyong got tipsy, touchy and started to kiss him, moan against his mouth and he couldn't avoid the pretty skin of Taeyong's neck smelling so sweet right next to him





	Gotta keep quiet

The party was pretty cool. Not that the parties that Ben invites him sucked, but today it was Very Good. Okay, maybe it's because Taeyong is with him and only him, not having to think about the vultures surrounding the man all the time, as if they had a chance. 

Which they didn't even before they started dating. Not that he cared before, but thinking about it now makes him feel kinda unsettled. Anyway, it's not like he really has time and will to Think when his boyfriend is straddling him, wet lips sliding against his neck, tongue tasting the slightly sweaty skin. 

Jaehyun wasn't expecting this to say the truth, but then Taeyong got tipsy, touchy and started to kiss him, moan against his mouth and he couldn't avoid the pretty skin of Taeyong's neck smelling so sweet right next to him. 

He was the one who started it, to be fair. It was one of his habits, to kiss Taeyong's neck and mark it as prettily as he could. Not only it looked pretty, but the other man also sounded pretty, melting at the touches, trying to press Jaehyun's face harder against his neck. 

He noticed that Taeyong had taken out his phone, giggling and filming them. Smiling into the man's neck, Jaehyun sighed, feeling the amount of alcohol (and other stuff) he had slowly hitting him. Damn, it felt good.

Now, though, things were more dangerous than those sweet neck kisses where they were sitting next to each other, seeing as Taeyong had decided that sitting on his lap was the only option available for now. 

Closing his eyes, Jaehyun tilted his head more, giving permission to his boyfriend explore his skin and enjoying the comfortable weight of the man on top of him. He was glad that the room was quite dark and everyone was, pretty much, already drunk by now, because his body was certainly reacting to Taeyong's body against him. It's been so long. For him, anyway, it felt like ages. 

Kissing his mouth, Taeyong giggled against his lips. "You smell like weed, sweetheart." Well, that he probably did. 

"I mean, I was with Ben after all. Does it bother you?"

Humming, his boyfriend licked his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before letting it go and smiling at Jaehyun. "Not really. Just pointing it out." Sneaking a hand under Jaehyun's shirt, he felt up the skin, pressing down onto his crotch, grinning when he felt something hard under his hips. "Oh, well. I kinda missed this."

"Kinda?" he tried to joke, voice sounding a little strained. His dick was pretty hard and his boyfriend had just told him he missed it, so it was only fair to be as agitated as Jaehyun right now. 

"I'm not desperate, Jaehyunie!" Taeyong mocked, subtly grinding against him, making Jaehyun hold the man's hips, trying to make him stop moving. It didn't work, of course. His action just made Taeyong wiggle harder, trying to make Jaehyun let go, giggling into the younger man's neck. 

The problem was not Taeyong trying to grind against him in public, he definitely had done worse. However, his pants were white and quite loose, so everything could be seen and he wasn't too much into that. 

Already a little breathless, Jaehyun tried to start a conversation with Taeyong to distract both of them and maybe help with The Situation going on inside his pants. Before he could do it, though, Taeyong's lips were against his, slender fingers going through his hair, making him moan at the feeling. 

Forgetting about any protests he might have had before (which only existed because he was trying to maintain some decency), he kissed back just as fervently, sliding his hands from Taeyong's waist, to the back of his thighs, slowly making their way up to the man's ass. Which he "kinda" missed too, by the way. 

It wasn't that he only liked fucking Taeyong, because they certainly switched sometimes, but he knew his boyfriend liked it better when he was the one fucking. And he liked it better too. Both ways felt nice, but he had to admit he liked one way more than the other.

Squeezing it through Taeyong's shorts, he moaned into the kiss, hips moving up, trying to get any stimulation. Pulling away and clicking his tongue, Taeyong moved his finger side to side. 

"Scandalous, Jaehyun! We can't do this in front of our friends!" he teased, pointing to where the group was. Well, all of them were pretty busy with each other, from what he was seeing. Jeonghan would definitely pass out if he saw what his sweet dongsaeng Seokmin was doing to his best friend, though. Man, that looked nasty even to him. They looked good together, though. 

Jihoon was there, too, surprisingly. Actually, thinking better, not that surprising if you consider the fact that Soonyoung is really close to Kihyun and his friends. Yuta and Sicheng were together, popping some stuff into their mouths and giggling uncontrolably, laying on the huge black couch. Mingyu was looking at his cellphone, probably trying to text gamer boy. 

Anyway, he wasn't that worried about people seeing his hard dick through his white pants anymore. Everyone was pretty much wasted or too distracted to even look at them. 

Grinning, Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's cheek, laughing when the man squealed and wrapped his arms aroung Jaehyun's neck, hugging him tightly. "You feel soft, I wanna squish you and your cheeks too" Taeyong mumbled, pressing multiple kisses on Jaehyun's face. "But this," he said, grinding down, " is very hard, makes me wanna put it inside my-"

Shutting him up with another kiss, Jaehyun blushed, surprised at the sudden dirty talk. "Okay, get up, you gotta cool down." Pushing the man away and getting up, he held Taeyong's hand dragging him away to the balcony, the only empty place in the house.

Complaining, Taeyong pouted, until he saw that they were finally by themselves. Wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck, his dark eyes blinked mischievously at him. Not resisting the playful look on his boyfriend's face, Jaehyun laughed, pulling him closer by the waist. "Why are you staring at me like this, mmh?" 

Taeyong tilted his head a little, trying to look innocent. "No reason? I'm just in love with you." Damn. Heart speeding up, Jaehyun kissed him again, taking his time to feel the way their bodies fit against each other, how the other man occasionally giggled into the kiss, even if his right hand was insisting on resting against the zipper of Jaehyun's pants, playing with it. 

And when he noticed it, Taeyong already had a hand under the first layer, touching his cock through the underwear. Groaning, Jaehyun closed his eyes, head resting against the glass door, which, thankfully, had huge, dark, curtains covering it. "What's with the bad hand, sweetheart?" 

Not answering, Taeyong licked his collarbone, nipping at it, hand going even further down to massage his balls through the fabric, before touching the wet spot over the tip of his cock. 

"I want to suck your dick right here, where anyone can look up and see us." Oh well. Tipsy Yong was definitely straightforward. 

"Bone apple teeth, then" he breathed, laughing when Taeyong threw him a judging look, almost offended. "I swear to God that if I wasn't this horny I'd drop your ass right here" he grumbled, getting on his knees and dragging down to his thighs Jaehyun's pants and underwear. He was really with his dick out in Kihyun's balcony. Poor dude. 

Before he could crack a joke about the situation again, Taeyong wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, lips teasing the sides before kissing it. "As much as I'd like for you to take your time sucking my dick, we are in a difficult situation, honey" Jaehyun said, breath hitching when the man decided to lick the tip, soft lips closing around it. 

Blinking up to him, Taeyong took more of him in his mouth, making him bite his lip, trying to hold a moan that almost left his mouth. Not that people inside would hear it, but if someone was outside they'd certainly wonder what the hell is going on up there. 

Gripping the locks of Taeyong's hair tightly, he groaned, cursing when the man swallowed around his cock, tongue swirling against him. Jaehyun thanked God that he wasn't that loud, but Taeyong, even with his mouth busy could be heard. "Shh, baby, fuck, you gotta keep quiet."

Nodding, Taeyong pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Jaehyun's dick. Wiping his mouth hastily, he smiled. "If you fuck my mouth then I won't make loud noises."

Looking at him unbelieving, Jaehyun shook his head. "Who the fuck taught you to speak like that, Taeyong?" 

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked innocently, index finger tapping his chin.

Mood turning sour, Jaehyun scowled. Sensing the jealousy fit that was about to happen, Taeyong pouted. "I'm joking, I'm joking! No one taught me, okay? I'm just horny" he whined. 

Taeyong and his jokes. He should be glad Jaehyun's dick was still up after having to think of him with Jooheun. Goddamned brat. 

"Fine then, I'll fuck your mouth and then you are going to swallow everything, you hear me?" Jaehyun said through gritted teeth, squeezing Taeyong's chin and making the older man look into his eyes. 

Nodding, he licked his lips, trying to put Jaehyun's cock inside his mouth again, but being held back by his boyfriend. "Listen to me: I'm fucking your mouth, you don't get to do whatever you want here, alright? Behave or I'll end this by myself and make a mess on your pretty face for everyone to see." 

With a distressed sound, Taeyong nodded again, fidgeting on the spot, probably uncomfortable from being on his knees for so long. Slightly worried, Jaehyun opened his mouth to propose something else for them to do, in a more comfortable place, perhaps.

Taeyong wasn't having it, though, placing open-mouthed kisses on Jaehyun's thighs. "Please, do it, please, please" he begged, moaning in appreciation when the younger man grabbed him by the hair roughly, bringing his face closer to his crotch. 

"Open your mouth" Jaehyun whispered, focused on the way Taeyong's eyes closed in pleasure, fingers digging into Jaehyun's thighs, mouth opening obediently. "That's a good boy, hm?" he mocked, thrusting into the man's mouth. 

Whimpering, Taeyong tried to nod, only to get stopped by Jaehyun's hand that was still holding his hair tightly. "You look pretty sucking cock but I gotta end this quickly" he said, thrusting deeper into the wet heat, groaning when Taeyong choked slightly around his dick, but still moaning even with the sharp snap of Jaehyun's hips. 

Taeyong looked like he was having the time of his life like that, on his knees for his boyfriend in a public space. 

Saliva was dripping down his chin, gagging a few times because of the rough thrusts, not once complaining, though. Deciding that he quite liked the image of Taeyong gagging on his cock, he tried to do it again, pressing his dick down Taeyong's throat and holding his head in place, moaning loudly when said man choked but still swallowed and tried to suck him, taking deep breaths through his nose. 

His lips were completely stretched around the base of Jaehyun's cock, shining because of the saliva and bright red, just like his flushed cheeks. "Swallow again" he ordered, biting his lower lip when Taeyong obeyed, trying his best not to gag again. "Can you breathe normally? Blink twice fast if yes, once if no, don't move your head" 

Blinking twice, Taeyong moaned, feeling the twitch of Jaehyun's dick against his throat, eyes crossing in pleasure. Fucking the pretty mouth once again, Jaehyun moaned, quickly snapping his hips in a messy pattern, lazily trying to reach his orgasm. 

Everything was still a little hazy, and honestly, it felt so good. The music sounding so far from them, the only noises he can focus right now being Taeyong's desperate moans and the sound of their breathing.

Looking into the older man's eyes he groans, pulling away from Taeyong's mouth slightly, only to thrust into the heat again, hips stuttering. "Come on, just a little more and I'll come in your mouth, just a little more-" he mumbled, observing how the man's eyes fluttered open, lashes wet with tears. 

"That's it, that's it, baby" he whispered, shoving his cock down Taeyong's throat, fingers tightening on the man's hair, keeping him in place, coming inside his mouth. 

Breathing hard, Jaehyun grinned at the sight of his boyfriend trying to keep the cum inside his mouth. Pulling away, Jaehyun hissed in oversensitivity when the man sucked hard one last time, eyes crinkling in mirth. 

Getting up, Taeyong stumbled forward, knees slightly red and hair completely messed up. He looked very much fucked. Swallowing, he opened his mouth, showing that it was now empty. 

"Jesus Christ, you were already good but this shit was on another level" Jaehyun breathed, quickly dressing himself again, hoping he'd look presentable. 

Wiping his chin, Taeyong smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart. Now that I got what I wanted, let's go back to the party?" 

"Wait, wait. What about you?" 

Flushing, Taeyong looked down. "Well, about that...I gotta go to the bathroom real quick" he said, fidgeting on the spot and wincing a little. 

That was a first for him. "You came in your pants because I fucked your mouth?" 

Frowning, Taeyong pouted. "I told you I was horny! It's been some time since we've last done that!" he exclaimed, huffing and crossing his arms. 

Cooing, he pulled the smaller boy into his arms, pressing soft kisses against his mouth and cheeks. "I'm not making fun of you, just was surprised, baby." 

"Hm, of course you weren't, asshole..." he replied grumpily, looking more like an angry kitten than scary. "But yeah, I gotta clean this mess up, I'm all squishy" Taeyong added seriously, making Jaehyun really laugh at him now. 

Slapping his arm, Taeyong tried to pull away, only for Jaehyun to hug him again, giggling into his hair. "Okay, okay, sorry. Let's get you cleaned up." 

"Stop manhandling me! My underwear must be a nightmare right now!" 

"It's fine, you can take it off." 

Gasping, Taeyong's eyes widened before scowling and pinching Jaehyun's sides. "Ouch! That hurt! So you can suck dick in public but can't walk around without underwear?"

"Jaehyun, shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please interact, I'm fading.
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
